oyashima_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Arts in Oyashima
The martial arts in Oyashima are an alternative way of combat for the warrior who does not wish to march with samurai and bushi, clad in heavy armor and hauling sharpened blades. The ultimate test of martial arts prowess is the Kumite. PCs who wish to train in a martial art must select an art, find a master, dedicate the requisite time and money to their efforts and then train over time to become increasingly capable. The following tables / skills are heavily adapted from the ones in Oriental Adventures; when in doubt, the Wikia is gospel. LV MINIMUM WEEKS OF TRAINING COST IN YEN* TEST TO PASS? WHITE BELT 0 4 5 yen No YELLOW BELT 1 8 15 yen Skill ORANGE BELT 2 16 25 yen Skill BLUE BELT 3 16 40 yen Skill GREEN BELT 5 32 60 yen Fight BROWN BELT 7 52 80 yen Fight BLACK BELT 9 52 120 yen Fight * Cost in yen varies from school to school and master to master. Numbers above are for a large urban school. Some masters can teach skills not conventionally known and charge more; others will take on students for work-in-trade or for free. TESTS: Skill: A PC must demonstrate a relevant skill (such as Hurl or Choke Hold) under combat conditions. If the PC fails the test, he or she may try again in a month and pay an additional 1 month's training fee. Fight: In order to pass to the next belt, the PC must fight a fellow student of the desired belt in a specially sanctioned (and generally non-lethal) fight. If the PC loses the fight, he or she forfeits 1 honor and 2 Wa and may try again in a month's time, paying appropriate training fees in the meantime. MARTIAL ARTS AVAILABLE IN OYASHIMA A note on special maneuvers - for "Lock," for example, there are four skills: Choke Hold, Locking Block, Incapacitator, and immobilizing. You must climb a skill ladder, so a White Belt in Aikido could choose the most basic skill in two from among Lock, Movement, Push, or Throw, or choose the two first skills in just one of those categories. Mental / Physical training also works on a ladder basis, but only with the rungs available, i.e. Aikido has four rungs, Meditation, All-Around Sight, Mental Resistance, and Levitation, despite the existence in other arts of other rungs. Natural AC is for PCs who do not wear armor. DEX bonuses and rings of protection can still improve this number. Monks can choose between their Monk AC and martial arts AC and pick the more favorable number. PCs who learn martial arts can practice them with light armor (studded leather or lighter) but at -1 to hit and -1 damage. All rolls (to hit, to save, etc.) for special maneuvers are also penalized by 1. These penalties are -3 if the PC is wearing medium armor (anything up to plate), and it's impossible to practice martial arts in plate mail or heavier. AIKIDO MAX # OF ATTACKS MAX # SPEC MANEUVERS # MENTAL/PHY TRAINING NATURAL AC WHITE 0 2 1 7 YELLOW 0 3 1 7 ORANGE 0 3 2 6 BLUE 0 4 2 5 GREEN 0 5 3 4 BROWN 0 6 3 3 BLACK 0 ALL AVAILABLE ALL AVAILABLE 1 DM PER ATTACK: n/a SPECIAL MANEUVERS AVAILABLE: Lock, Movement, Push, Throw TRAINING AVAILABLE: Meditation, All Around Sight, Mental Resistance, Levitation TAE KWON DO MAX # OF ATTACKS MAX # SPEC MANEUVERS # MENTAL/PHY TRAINING NATURAL AC WHITE 1 0 0 8 YELLOW 1 1 0 8 ORANGE 1 1 0 7 BLUE 1 2 1 6 GREEN 2 2 1 5 BROWN 2 3 1 4 BLACK 2 ALL AVAILABLE ALL AVAILABLE 3 DM PER ATTACK: 1-8 SPECIAL MANEUVERS AVAILABLE: Lock, Movement, Push, Vital Area TRAINING AVAILABLE: Meditation, Ironskin, Blind Fighting KARATE MAX # OF ATTACKS MAX # SPEC MANEUVERS # MENTAL/PHY TRAINING NATURAL AC WHITE 1 1 0 9 YELLOW 1 1 1 8 ORANGE 2 2 1 8 BLUE 2 3 2 7 GREEN 2 3 2 7 BROWN 3 4 2 6 BLACK 3 ALL AVAILABLE ALL AVAILABLE 4 DM PER ATTACK: 1-6 SPECIAL MANEUVERS AVAILABLE: Kick, Strike, Throw, Vital Area TRAINING AVAILABLE: Mental Resistance, Blind Fighting, Ironskin KUNG FU' '''MAX # OF ATTACKS MAX # SPEC MANEUVERS # MENTAL/PHY TRAINING NATURAL AC WHITE 1 1 0 8 YELLOW 2 1 1 7 ORANGE 2 2 1 6 BLUE 3 2 2 6 GREEN 3 3 2 5 BROWN 3 3 3 4 BLACK 3 ALL AVAILABLE ALL AVAILABLE 3 DM PER ATTACK: 1-4 SPECIAL MANEUVERS AVAILABLE: Kick, Strike, Vital Area, Weapon TRAINING AVAILABLE: Meditation, Blind Fighting, Ironskin, Levitation '''KICK' Circle Kick: Roll to hit. Succeed = double damage. Fail = miss and lose next attack. Flying Kick: Roll to hit. Succeed = triple damage. Fail = fall prone near opponent, must spend next round getting to feet. Backward Kick: Can attack create behind you. Succeed = normal damage, fail = no ill effets. LOCK Choke Hold: Hit to apply choke. To break choke, victim must make STR check modified by difference between his STR and attacker's STR. (I.E. a Monk with STR 16 hits a Bushi with STR 14. Bushi must roll a 12 or lower on D20 to break the hold (STR w/ 2 penalty.) To stay conscious: CON check with +2 penalty on first round, +6 penalty second round, +12 penalty third round, automatic fail fourth round. Fail to escape = unconscious for 1-3 rounds. Locking Block: Roll to hit. If hit: opponent's weapon is seized. PC can make kick attacks while holding weapon. Victim can break lock by making to hit roll and succeeding (does not do damage). Incapacitator: PC can render one finger, arm, or leg useless for 24 hours and do double damage. Must make a to-hit; victim must fail saving throw vs. paralyzation. Immobilizing: Roll to hit. If hit: PC can make attacks with feet or other hands, victim cannot do anything until breaking the lock w/ a successful melee attack roll, modified -6 to hit. If PC fails to immobilize, they get -4 to hit on their next round of attacks. MOVEMENT Prone Fighting: Can fight while prone (but can't do special manuevers other than Instant Stand while prone.) Immovability: Grants a save vs. para to resist any knocking / lifting / throwing directed at the PC. Missile Deflection: Save vs. para to prevent any normal missile attacks that would've otherwise hit. Leap: Can leap four feet straight up; three feet forward + level of PC. Can flip over opponent, land behind him, and attack from rear next melee round. Can from running start spring eight feet up or 10 forward + one foot per level. Make to hit roll to land with out falling over. Speed: Gain double # of melee attacks and move double normal rate (during combat only). Can be done once per day for five rounds, then must rest for 1-3 rounds. PUSH Concentrated Push: Roll to hit; a hit knocks target back one foot per PC's level. If distance is greater than three feet, victim must save versus paralyzation to stay standing. If PC misses, attacks against him or her are at +2 for the round. Sticking Touch: Roll to hit; a hit means the PC gains +2 to hit against target, and improves his AC by 2 against the target, so long as the PC keeps touching them. One Finger: As concentrated push with a range of one foot per PC level. STRIKE Iron Fist: Do 1-10 damage per punch or kick for one round per day. Crushing Blow: PC can shatter 1/2" of wood or 1/4" or brittle stone per level. If used on living target, do normal damage + one point per level. To hit roll necessary; a miss means an injured hand for 24 hours. Eagle Claw: Cause 3-30 hit points of damage for one attack per day or shatter stones / spear hafts / etc. THROW Fall: Sustains 1/2 damage from any fall. Instant Stand: Instead of taking a round to go from prone to standing, takes no time. Hurl: Roll to hit; if hit, do double martial arts damage and make opponent prone. If miss, lose initiative for the next round. Great Throw: Roll to hit; throw one foot per level if stationary, six feet + one foot per level if charging, does triple damage. If miss, lose initiative next round. VITAL AREA Pain Touch: Roll to hit; if his, victim is -2 to hit, +2 to be hit, for 1-3 rounds. Stunning Touch: Roll to hit; if hit, victim can save vs. paralyzation. If failed, victim is stunned for 1-4 rounds. Distance Death: Range of one foot per level of PC. Roll to hit. Can apply Pain or Stunning touch or triple normal attack damage. If pain, victim gets no save; for stun, it's a -2 save. WEAPON Weapon Catch: Roll to hit. If successful, weapon or limb of choice is held and PC can attack at +2. Weapon Breaker: Roll to hit; if hit, opponent's weapon saves vs. crushing blow or breaks. Steel Cloth: PC can turn a 6-10 foot piece of cloth into a spear like weapon that does 1-6 dm. MENTAL AND PHYSICAL TRAINING Meditation: Can meditate as a Shukenja does. All-around Sight: Can always detect opponents on all sides (presuming they're not invisible). Mental Resistance: +2 saving throw against charm, illusion, and hold spells. Blind Fighting: PC suffers only a -1 penalty when fighting in darkness or against invisible opponents. (Silence spell negates this skill.) Ironskin: The AC of the PC is improved by 2 when PC is not wearing armor. Levitation: One turn of concentration to fire up; then PC can move up, down or sideways at five feet per round. If concentration is broken, the PC falls. No actions can be taken while levitating; it takes a round to recover from. Category:Rules